1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gate driving circuit and a display apparatus, more particularly to a liquid crystal display apparatus including a gate driving circuit integrated into a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses include an LCD panel having a liquid crystal layer interposed between two substrates. LCD panels include a display area and peripheral areas surrounding the display area. The display area includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines arranged in a direction perpendicular to that of the gate lines and a plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs) connected between the gate lines and the data lines. The peripheral areas include a gate driving circuit for sequentially outputting gate driving signals to the gate lines and a data driving circuit for outputting data signals to the data lines.
In large LCD apparatuses, the gate driving signals applied to gate lines may be delayed due to the longer gate lines and the greater number of TFTs. The gate driving signals may be further delayed because the gate driving signals are provided to adjacent stages included in the gate driving circuit. Thus, the operational properties of the gate driving circuit may be deteriorated. Further, the gate driving circuit is arranged in parallel with the data driving circuit integrated into the peripheral areas of the LCD panel such that the LCD apparatus has a symmetric structure. In this case, the Black Matrix (BM) width of the LCD apparatus is increased. Thus, a need exists for an LCD apparatus capable of improving the operational properties of the gate driving circuit and of reducing the BM width.